


Pastel Like Our Sweet Swindle

by 12drakon



Series: Lights, Camera, Jazz: Toy Comics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle and Shattered Glass Swindle are lovers. Swindle is stuck on Earth, in the wrong universe. How sad is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Like Our Sweet Swindle

**Author's Note:**

> What color is SG Swindle? - I asked myself. I could not find a canon answer. So I took the Combaticons and Photoshopped them until Vortex became white and light blue, as is proper for SG. Then Swindle became the nicest shades of pastel yellow and pink. Like roses. That's my head canon for SG Swindle now.


End file.
